This invention relates to improvements in foam producing equipment. Embodiments have a wide field of application and particular utility for use in spreading fertilizer and weed killer and will be so described. However, its application is not so limited and such is not intended. It has obvious use, of course, in fighting fire, as well as serving as an excellent vehicle for cleansing materials.
Agriculture has long needed a better and more effective way of spreading fertilizer and weed killer. All types of spreading equipment have been developed and applied to such purposes but difficulties still remain. The means used for and the manner of application generally leave the fertilizer or weed killer materials at the mercy of the elements. If the materials are applied in a dry form, then the winds tend to dissipate and cause a non-uniform and inadequate distribution. If applied in wet form the materials are more difficult to control and the active materials often times prove to be more dilute than required for the environment of their application or too concentrated, in either case giving poor results. The optimal condition of their application is in a relatively dry form provided they can be made to adhere to the place of their original deposit. Only in this way can the strength of the fertilizer or weed killer application be insured and its most effective and economical use obtain.